Errors
Error cars are Hot Wheels that have something wrong with them, such as mis-matched wheels and missing parts. One off-shoot of some Hot Wheels collectors are what are considered as "Error Cars". In general, error cars are examples of Hot Wheels with some sort of odd difference than the masses that get by the manufacture's Quality Control. There are a lot of different varieties, found that can be considered as Errors. These would include both vehicle and packaging mistakes. Some of the common vehicle errors ore mismatched wheels, missing, broken or loose parts and tampo oddities. Packaging errors include vehicles packaged on the wrong card or blister bubble, cars packaged upside down or turned the opposite direction of the masses. I even found one packaged with an extra axle with one wheel attached. :What some collectors might see as an "error", if more than one example of the mistake is discovered, others might call it a "Variation" It's impossible to put a value on these oddities, even though they can be far more rare than any other Hot Wheels found. Error Collectors are a niche that determine the value of each individual example. Since Errors can be faked, there's not a big demand for them in the secondary market. = Error Hot Wheels = These are examples of errors that have been found. Vehicles found with incorrect non matching wheels image:Connor's Ford.jpg|2009 Ford F-150 image:Speed Shark PrpMBsd.JPG|Speed Shark with one rear Matchbox wheel. I found this new in the package, back in '97. This was BEFORE Hot Wheels and Matchbox merged. Unfortunately I removed it from the package, but trust me, I don't fake errors. image:Error_Speed_Blaster.JPG|Beach Blaster missing the chrome on the front wheel image:Error_Morris.JPG|Morris Wagon with 3-Spoke front and 5-Spoke rear image:Error_35_caddy_calc.JPG|Black Wall Rear, White Wall Front 42 Jeep Sp5 front wheels.jpg|Not certain if this is an error or variant. 5sp front wheels, haven't seen this version listed anywhere. AMX error.jpg|The incorrect back wheel seems to be a reasonably common error on this years model. AMX error 2.jpg|The foil missing from the back wheel 'error' still seems to be a fairly rare occurence. Bugatti Veyron error.jpg|A very rare light blue Bugatti Veyron with the back wheel tucked under the chassis. It would be interesting to know if others exist? Missing parts image:Error_Zombot.JPG|Zombot missing front axle (I actually talked the Toys R Us Manager into a reduced price since it was "broken". just call me Mr. McCheapee;-) image:Error_Fire_Stopper.JPG|Flame Stopper missing front axle image:Error_Elcamino.JPG|'68 El Camino Missing engine 67 Firebird 400 no tampo.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its tampo print. Image:100 8336.jpg|This 67 Firebird The Tampo is Shredded,I wonder if the two could be related 67 Firebird 400 no glass.jpg|This Firebird 400 is missing its windows. Image:100 8479.jpg|This 69 Cougar eliminator Tampo is smeared.but you can still see original Cadillac IMP error.jpg|This cadillac won't win any races with its front axle missing! Packaging Errors image:Error_xt3.JPG|XT-3packaged upside down image:Error_Silhouette_II.JPG|Silhouette II packaged upside down image:Error_Tbird.JPG|'57 T-Bird glued to the wrong card image:Error_krkl_63_Vette_Pack.JPG|'63 Split Window Corvette glued to the wrong card image:Error_32Ford.JPG|'32 FordPackaged with a Slideout blister (some might consider it as a package variation) 64 Continental.jpg|'64 Lincoln Continental in '70 Plymouth Superbird packaging. Corvette Scorcher.jpg|2009 version of the Corvette in 2010 Scorcher packaging. 2010-05-20 10.11.44.jpg|GMC Motorhome facing the wrong way Drunk Pontiac.jpg|One too many at lunch time perhaps! Image:100 3032.jpg|Olds 442 on Cockney Cab Card 2010-05-24 10.37.09.jpg|Dairy Delivery Trailer Edition on wrong card 2010-05-25 07.43.04.jpg|BMW M1's in Street Beast Cards 64 Chevy Impala error.jpg|Doesn't happen too often but a nice one to have in the collection. Card Errors 2010-05-24 10.29.32.jpg|Jet Threat is mispelled on Card Tampo Errors / Wrong Placement image:Tampo Error 1.jpg|The tampo on top is offset so much, it cuts into wheel well. The vehicle below also has tampo offset, but not as extreme. Acura NSX smudged tampo.jpg|This NSX has a very smudged tampo on the door. Dodge Viper silver tampo on door and sill.jpg|This Dodge Viper has a silver tampo line across the door and a very heavy silver line across the bottom sill. Image:100 4726.jpg| The Passenger Side 1/4 Panel tampo is shredded on this 69 Charger Image:100 9085.jpg| The Center Section Of The Side Is Painted Silver on This Yellow '63 Corvette Grand Sport. Loose, misplaced, or extra parts image:Error_Shadow_Ket.JPG|Shadow Jet with unattached canopy image:Error_Double_Vision.JPG|Double Vision Engine attached backwards (some might consider it as a variation) image:Error_krkl_63_Vette.JPG|Packaged with an extra axle with one wheel attached Corvette Grand Sport Error 3.jpg|The interior of this 'vette has been inserted incorrectly.